Love is a Grown up Feeling
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Jane is almost 16 and WWII is almost at it's end. Peter always visited Jane every year for her birthday. When Jane's birthday comes up tragedy strikes and kills Wendy and Edward. Peter offers a life in Neverland for the two siblings. Will Jane stay?
1. Chapter 1

_**So after the success over my one-shot **__**Please **__**I decided to write the Peter/Jane story already as you all requested. **_

_**Synopsis:**____**Jane is almost 16 and WWII is almost at its end. Peter always visited Jane every year for her birthday. When Jane's birthday comes up tragedy strikes and kills Wendy and Edward. Peter offers a life in Neverland for the two siblings. Will Jane stay in Neverland? Especially after feeling weird and red around Peter?**_

Jane walked inside her home after a dinner her friends from school surprised her with. She was feeling excited and happy. For one, it was her 16th birthday. Although before she wouldn't have cared thinking it was childish to be that anxious for a birthday.

Her other reason why she was this way was because Peter Pan – the boy who wouldn't grow up, and the one who changed her way in life – will be joining the family as he does every year.

Unlike the rest of London – who were just at the end of a long war – Jane actually had a reason to believe and be happy. It even took her father a few days until he believed in Peter.

Jane practically skipped to the bathroom to get freshened up. "Happy birthday, Jane!" her 8-year-old brother, Danny had said.

"Thanks," Jane smiled.

"Mum made you a special treat. I helped!" he said, sounding proud of himself. Jane looked at the table and saw five cupcakes with frosting, a cherry and blueberries smothered on top. She laughed and wiped a finger drop of frosting on Danny's nose.

"Hey!" he giggled.

"Happy birthday, Janey!" Both her parents said. They appeared by the kitchen threshold holding their arms out. Jane walked towards them and they embraced her.

"Go change, Jane. You'd want to be ready for when Peter gets here," Wendy said, smiling at her daughter.

Jane nodded and ran upstairs. Peter was actually her best friend. She had more friends, yes, but Peter was probably the only one who understands her completely.

She put on a light purple dress that reached an inch or two under her knees. She put on black converse then walked down.

Wendy brought out a scrapbook and a camera, each with bows on top. "This is from both of us," she gestured to her and Jane's father, "For when you're next birthdays arrive, and you can store your memories in,"

"Oh, my," Jane whispered. She hugged them both and kissed each on the cheek, "Thank you,"

"Here, Jane. I made this for you," Danny said, handing her a hand drawn picture of Jane, Peter and him. _Happy birthday _was scribbled on the top and almost looked like a rainbow.

"Thank you, Danny," she said, hugging him.

"Hey, where's my hug?" a voice said behind them. Jane turned and saw a boy with red, ruffled hair and green clothes, floating in the air.

"Peter? You weren't supposed to be coming until later," Jane asked. "You want me to leave?" Peter playfully asked. Jane just smirked. She hugged him as well and his face turned an unnoticeable pink.

Peter never felt like this before. Sure last year his stomach was in butterflies but he only thought it was only a small sickness.

"Come on, Jane. I'll fly you around town," Peter said.

Jane looked at her parents with pleading eyes and they both nodded. Her father smiled, "Go ahead. It's your birthday,"

Peter led Jane outside, where the sun was about to hide behind the horizon. "Right on time," Peter said. Bells jingled in Jane's ear and Jane already knew who that was.

"Hello, Tinker bell,"

The fairy jingled again and started flying around Jane's body. "Remember what the key to flying is? Faith, trust and – "

"Pixie dust, Peter. How can I ever forget?" Jane huffed.

He chuckled and got ready to fly. Jane breathed and the next thing she knew, she was a foot in the air in the darkness. "Come on," Peter said.

Jane felt the wind blowing against her skin which made her shudder but felt the adrenaline pumping for flying. Only with the help of Peter can she feel free and so naive.

They soared through the air as if they didn't have a care I the world. Peter smiled as he saw Jane's smile. Her smile could be seen from a thousand miles if it were daytime. They saw the stars shimmer and Jane clearly saw Neverland from her naked eye. There it was; the second star to the right.

The star blinked many times as if it could feel Jane's stare. All Jane did was smile in awe and longing. Soon she's not going to be able to visit Neverland. When she's all grown up, like Wendy has.

Peter grabbed her hand and led her to Big Ben. They sat on the large house hand and remained in a comfortable silence. Jane kept eyeing Neverland while Peter eyed her. She looked more mature. Two more years and she's not able to visit Neverland again.

He pushed the thought out of his mind. Jane's always going to be his favorite girl – whether she chooses to grow up or not.

"We can go back, you know? To Neverland," He said.

"I know. Maybe sometime soon. I missing it," she whispered back to him. He's the only person whom she can express her feelings to.

"We should be heading back, Jane"

She only nodded thinking of Neverland. They were only ten minutes away from her house and were very close to arriving until they heard explosions.

"Oh, no," Jane muttered, "I thought they'd be done by now,"

Both dodged any close bombs and his under gateways and bridges. For a moment it was still and Peter flew Jane quickly to her house. When they got there the house was no more. The walls that once stood tall were ashes and fire burned down the remains.

"No!" Jane screamed trying to get in. "Don't!" Peter yelled holding her back. Jane couldn't believe it. Her house was destroyed and her family –

Her family?

_Where are they? _She thought to herself. She flew to the bomb shelter that her parents helped building just in case this happened. She yanked the door open and only saw a bulge under blankets that were shivering.

"Danny?" Jane's eyes widened, "Danny!" she took the covers off and hugged both Danny and Nana II who was under the bed whimpering.

"Where's mum and dad?" she asked. Danny whimpered like Nana II and tears started streaming down his face. Realization flashed to Jane's face which caused it to harden with emotion.

At that moment Peter flew in the shelter looking scared and worried about Jane and her house. Jane turned to him and a tear sled down. Peter knew it as well and opened his arms for the siblings.

Danny hugged Peter, Jane then snuggled up to Nana II. Jane embraced Peter who was feeling her warm tears on his neck. She silently cried and whispered in Peter's ear, "They're gone, Peter. Dead."

_**Hoped you liked it. I felt sad myself writing the last part. I hope they're no OOC but remember this is an AU and Jane's older and having a best friend like Peter Pan can definitely change how a person sees the world. What do you guys think?**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own Peter Pan© which belongs to JM Barrie and this version, to Disney. If I did own whatever I write, Percy Jackson wouldn't be in camp Jupiter (and never met Calypso), Harry Potter wouldn't have fallen in love with Ginny, Jane would've fallen for Peter Pan, Gwen wouldn't have died in Spiderman, Kurt and Rachel would both be in NYADA and Austin & Ally would have been together already.**_

_**I'm watching Coraline and the 1933 King-Kong (with Fay Wray) while writing this…don't judge me….**_

Peter couldn't believe his ears. They were…dead? Wendy and Edward are dead? He wanted to cry because of all the sadness it's caused, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He had to stay strong, for Danny, Nana II and especially Jane. He didn't want to look like a coward in front of Jane. Peter didn't speak. He afraid his voice would turn to waves and jelly and crack like a boy in puberty. He also didn't know what to say. Peter Pan…speechless? Before this display she has noticed, Jane never thought it was possible. Jane let herself calm down before uttering out a few words.

"Peter, what can we do? I'm not prepared to take care of Danny and Nana II myself. I can't be the grown-up yet again and so quickly, too. Especially without the necessary tools to take care of a person. " Peter looked at Jane, sadly. He then looked at Danny and Nana II before looking at the night sky. Although with all that has happened the stars were clear and bright. One star caught his eyes. His home. Neverland. It was the brightest and most beautiful star present in the dark sky.

Maybe it's like that for a reason. There's an idea.

"Jane," Peter whispered, careful not to disturb the tired yet distraught Danny, "What if….what if you and Danny came and lived in Neverland?" Jane's eyes widened. Did he actually mean it? "What? You mean it?"

"Of course," Peter said, having a small, soft grin upon his lips, "There you guys are free! No chores, no responsibility, no wars. There you guys have a home. And there is no need to grow up."

"Can we, Jane? I don't want to go to a foster home." Danny said, sounding as if he were about to cry once again. Jane thought for a moment. It seemed like the better option if she wanted to stay with Danny and still have a home. And there are people who care about them.

"Alright. I say we go live in Neverland." Jane said with a bittersweet smile on her face. Peter hugged her and led everyone else off. He saw Jane was staring at her destroyed home and her lips moving. He flew to her side and grabbed her hand. She glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back and led her to the others on the way to Neverland.

_**/****/****/**_

Neverland never changed from the last time Jane's been there. The oceans bright blue and the land's a healthy green. You never see this in London.

Peter entered the trunk home with Jane, Danny and even Nana II at his tail. "Hey, lost boys! I've got a surprise for you!"

"Woo hoo!" Came the sounds of children running into the room. Slightly, Nibs, Cubby, the twins and of course Tootles never changed. The twins were the first ones to see them and started cheering. "Jane!" They wrapped themselves to her body and squeezed her. The other's did the same especially Tootles. Even with the squeezing, Jane laughed.

"Don't squish her, boys!" Peter shouted while laughing at the boys. After everyone calmed down, Peter stood next to Jane. "Hello, lost boys," Jane said, while smiling. Peter stood up straight, just like he does when he's about to speak as a leader.

"Lost boys. I have important matter to talk to you about. Jane, here and her brother, Danny, are going to be living with us. Here, in Neverland." Astonished faces and cheers of excitement ran through the boys. "Really? But why?" Slightly asked, not in disgust but out of curiosity.

Peter looked at Jane with approval and she nodded. "Well, Jane's parents were in a tragic explosion back in London and she had no place to live so I asked her to live with us."

"And considering I'm here, I said yes." Jane finished for Peter. Peter smiled and intertwined their hands again and led her to a different side of their home. "Let's get you settled in."

_**Oh, you lucky ducks! I was going to stop their there but considering I haven't updated, I'm going to make it longer…**_

Peter led Jane to a room next to his bedroom. It wasn't decorated or anything but there was a bed with blankets. "I had this room setup for whenever you'd like to come and stay for a few days instead of a few hours like usual."

"Well, I think it's lovely, Peter. But where would Danny sleep?" Jane replied, looking at Peter regain his thoughts. "Actually, Jane, I was thinking about turning Danny into a lost boy and he could sleep in the lost boys' room. I mean, he's not exactly lost to you but – "

Jane grinned and hugged Peter, "What a great idea, Peter! Danny, a lost boy and I, the only lost girl! That's fantastic, Peter!"

"So you agree?" Peter asked. Jane rolled her eyes and nodded, "Of course! Otherwise I wouldn't be this excited."

Peter grabbed her hand once more and flew to the lost boys' room. When they got there, they saw the boys jumping on their bed with an excited Danny as well. It seemed as if Danny and the lost boys knew each other since they were born.

"Attention!" Peter yelled at the boys. All the boys stopped their clatters and lined up in front of their bed. Danny stood next to Jane, not knowing what to do. "We all know Jane is our first and only lost girl. But what will Danny be? I say we welcome another member to the lost boys!" The boys anxiously cheered and Danny felt giddy. Peter turned to Danny with mouse ears and put it over his head. It was a whole head piece with a hole only for his face. "I now present Danny, an honorary lost boy."

_**/****/****/**_

That night the boys were so excited they wore themselves out and quickly fell asleep. Nana II slept at the end of the bed with them. Only Jane and Peter were awake. "I still can't believe you're staying with us, Jane."

Jane sat next to Peter and grinned, "Then you'll have to since I'm going to be living here a long while." She looked at Peter and realized he looked a little bit older. Not the little kid she always saw him as but older. About her age. She also didn't notice his height and voice. But there's no growing up in Neverland.

Jane found it peculiar of this change but said nothing. It was _probably_ nothing, really. "Thank you, Peter. For letting Danny, Nana II and I live here."

"No problem!" He said.

Jane quickly glanced at him before pressing her lips to his cheek. "Good night," she said, while feeling her cheeks heat up. With her door shut, Peter's fingers found themselves upon his rosy cheeks feeling the burn. He felt himself longing for Jane to come back to him.

_This is nothing. It's most likely a cold. It's nothing. Is it?_

_**So that's that. It feels short. Anyway, Peter looking older…cliché I guess but seriously, falling for a boy who looked 12 years old sounds kind of creepy. I was also thinking of Princess Tiger Lily making a reappearance in the next chapter like in the first Peter Pan. What do you guys think? Let me know!**_

_**~Wisegirl13  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So, some of you actually liked the idea of adding Tiger Lily in this story, so I will. And please don't hate on what Jane get's to use – you'll understand when you read – especially with the recent movies that has them, but I love it. **_

_**Also, someone asked me if I could explain how Hook and his crew are adults in Neverland. I honestly don't know the exact answer and whenever I tried to research it, it would always say "How they came to Neverland is unclear." However, I believe that since Neverland reflects children dreams, it created the pirates and natives there. **_

The next morning, Peter woke up with a smile on his face. He didn't understand where all his happiness came from. He had never been this happy or alert this early in the morning. He ignored the fact that Jane had to be behind this. She couldn't be. Definitely not.

When Peter left his room he realized he was the last person to awake. He saw the lost boys were surrounding Jane. Both Tootles and Danny were sitting on Jane's lap. Well, Danny was kind of sitting on both Jane and the couch. No one noticed Peter standing near the room. He leaned on the trunk of their home, listening to Jane talk.

Jane was telling her stories about back in London. How she barely had any friends because the kids at school found her weird and strange. While the other girls were jumping for joy for their licenses, Jane imagined life and time in Neverland with Peter and Tinkerbell. Jane didn't want a car to drive; she wanted pixie dust to fly. Sure she had friends but they were more like accomplices; like people to talk to until her birthdays when Peter visits.

"Oh, Peter! I didn't know you were there." Jane said. She carefully took the boys off of her lap. "What are we doing today? It's just about noon."

"I was thinking about grabbing some lunch and Slightly will be in charge of a treasure hunt while I teach you some survival skills since you're gonna be living with us." Peter cheered. The round of Lost Boys echoed his cheers with their own. "I hid it real well this time. You'll never find it!" Peter exclaimed.

"Yes we will!" shouts Nibs. His rabbit ears flop in every direction. "I doubt the hiding place is good enough for the Lost Boys!" The boys cheered louder in agreement. Jane smiled widely that it was Danny's first treasure hunt with the lost boys. She wished them all good luck as they all jumped out of the tree trunk house.

_A whole day with Peter only? _

Jane was kind of nervous and didn't know why. But the idea of spending the whole day with him sent butterflies to her stomach. It didn't add up. She knew Peter since she was twelve. How come now she has a weird feeling whenever she's around Peter?

_You didn't understand love._ A voice said in her head. Love. Love? Jane didn't believe she was in love. How could she be in love with Peter Pan? He was her best friend. He was her friend that she's known for four years and nothing more. _Is it really nothing more?_

Her mental disagreement was interrupted by Peter's laugh. His cheery face made up for the argument in her head. She wanted to ignore and forget the new ideas that are starting to pop in her mind.

"Come on." Said Peter, grabbing her hand. "You'll need to get the hang of using weapons." Both Jane and Peter felt tingles shot up their respected arms. Unexpectedly to Jane and even Peter, his grasp tightened, not letting go.

Once outside, Jane saw targets on the large trunks of other trees in the forest. On a blanket on the ground, she saw different types of weapons laid out. She turned to Peter in confusion. "When did you do this? I've been with you the whole time."

He put on a sheepish grin. "I may have asked the lost boys last night to put them up when they wake up. I wanted everything to be ready for our training." Jane laughed at his pink cheeks. He had no reason to be embarrassed. What he did was really nice.

"So over here we have our nice selection of weapons." Peter said. "We have sharp tools, round objects, sling-shots…the usual." Peter leaned down to get a carved sling-shot from the pile. He made sure to find a useable rock for this. "Try this."

Jane grabbed the handle and reeled back the rock. Her hand let go and the rock went straight onto a bird flying. The bird fell into a random part of the woods. "Ooh…" Peter sighed.

"Sorry." Jane managed to squeak out. She threw the weapon into the pile before making the choice of getting a dagger like Peters. "Oh, no, Jane." Peter tried to warn Jane. "That's for highly trained professionals."

Jane made a snorting noise before rolling her eyes. Her wrist flickered the dagger away from her body forward. When Jane realized where the dagger landed, she was surprised it ended up an inch away from Peter's skull. His eyes were huge and he looked like a deer caught in the car light. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

Peter's wide eyes softened at Jane and picked up the next weapon. She's never held this kind of weapon in her life. Peter saw the confusion in her eyes. He decided to help her with it. "Here," Peter said, making Jane hold the end of the arrow, "Let me help you." He held her elbow while his other hand held her hand that was grasping the bow. His hand guided her elbow back.

Jane felt her ears turn red and her heart thumped harder. "Concentrate on the target. It'll help if you line up your face with the string." She did just that as her eyes found the bull's eye. "Now let go." Peter whispered. His mouth was by her ear and the warm breath gave her Goosebumps.

The arrow flew from the string right onto the center. Jane felt giddy and excitement. She turned around and embraced Peter. He almost fell onto the ground by how tough this hug was and how off guarded he was found. Then he felt a peck on his cheek and knew it was Jane. He felt it linger and a burning sensation creeping up his neck.

He knew he was blushing. He never felt this way with a girl before. Not even Wendy or the mermaids did this. This list also includes Tiger Lily who was his first kiss. Sure she made him happy and blush a lot but she was no Jane. She didn't like flying like Jane and barely tolerated Tinkerbell.

Caught in his thoughts, Peter just realized his arms were still around Jane. He let go of her while trying to construct a sentence. Unfortunately, all that came out were stutters. "I-I propose a t-toast. Third t-time's a charm, huh?"

Jane found it cute that Peter rubbed his neck when he was nervous and how he stuttered with a crimson face. Wait…_cute? _Peter Pan…_cute?_ When did she start thinking Peter was cute? Then was shocked her most was the urge to peck his lips not his cheek.

"Let's have s-some more p-practice, Jane." Peter stuttered out. The red on his face slowly started to fade but it was obvious it was still there.

"Sure."

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

It was already evening and the Lost Boys ate some fish they had captured in a nearby stream. They came in all depressed that they had not found the treasure Peter had hidden. Peter gloated for his hidden place. But he reassured the Lost Boys that they will find it. Peter thought the Lost Boys deserved some more cheering up and decided he would take them somewhere.

"Wanna go visit the Native's tribe? That always cheers you guys up." Peter asked to the young boys. Part of him says it's a great idea to get the boys minds on other things but the other part says it's not the best idea because of Tiger Lily. She was a great friend to Peter who has shared a kiss but with his newfound confused feelings, he didn't think it was right. He knew he had to keep his distance with Tiger Lily until his emotions are intact.

The boys immediately shouted in anticipation and were already jumping out of the house. Danny was next to Tootles with who he had quickly became friends with. They were close in age and knew how to communicate with each other, blinding the fact that Tootles was a mute.

"You've never taken me to see the Natives. How are they like?" Jane asked with interest. Peter felt guilty that he never did. Jane deserves fun. He only took Wendy and Peter realized that wasn't fair. Jane had a worse time in London before coming to Neverland than Wendy. Jane deserved it much more than Wendy did.

"You'll see when we get there." Peter said with a smirk. "C'mon, boys!" He gestured at the lost boys. Then he looked at Jane. "And girl. Sorry."

_**So we see Tiger Lily and the other Natives! And jealousy uprising. Sorry it's short. Auslly!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
